The King and the Arrow
by SuperCowcow
Summary: Kageyama is a great king but something is missing in his life...


**A/N :** Written for my friend Lily! Hope you'll all like it. Translation of "Le Roi du Ballon et la Flèche" written and translated by me. English is not my mother tongue. Please, tell me if you notice grammar mistakes.

* * *

 _ **The King and the Arrow.**_

Kageyama Tobio had reigned for ages on the kingdom of Volleyball. He had never lost any battles thanks to his loyal knights. People were extremely afraid of them. They were called the Knights of the Karasuno Table. The king could be proud of his situation. He had conquered so many enemy territories and formed so many alliances that he could not even count them.

Everything looked good in the young monarch's life. Everything, really? No. A shadow lingered over Kageyama and she was called Merida. She was the heir of the Scottish throne, a remote land but Tobio could not stop thinking about her.

The young man was very self-centered and proud so you could easily imagine his face when the ginger princess beat him hands down during a showdown. He then tried to defeat her in as many areas as possible but never succeeded. But today it would change for sure! Kageyama trained hard and was accompanied by his knights. Tanaka Ryuunosuke was specialized in war cries and had taught the king to use his lungs and vocal cords as a true warrior. Sawamura Daichi, the expert in death threats had taught him everything he knew about retreats and Hinata Shoyo, the trickster, had trained him in a rather funny way for the redhead but very tiring for the king. Indeed, Hinata used to throw lots of different objects at his boss in order to make him faster and nimbler.

The trip to Scotland took place with no trouble at all. Except maybe that Kageyama tried to kill Hinata three times and that Daichi attempted to make the boat sink about five times. Once they arrived they were welcomed by the locals and quickly received by King Fergus and his wife. Tobio was on his guard. He knew that Merida could come from nowhere and he did not want to lose face once more because of her. Unfortunately, it was already too late. The ginger appeared suddenly and made him fall. She thought that driving him nuts was one of the funniest thing to do -and Hinata agreed. The archer stood up and hugged Hinata. Those two really liked each other. Kageyama was sure that a secret organization made of stupid redheads tried to make him crazy.

"Hoy Merida!"

"Yep?"

"I dare you!"

"God not again."

"Don't tell me we came here for that Kageyama" shouted Daichi kind of mad at the young king. Knight Sugawara had to keep him from attacking their monarch.

Kageyama caught Merida's arm and they both walked for a moment. If Daichi caught him, he would beat the hell out of him. Once they were far enough from the castle, he let go of her but his cheeks were red. He was a bit flustered. He had been so close to her for a second. To avoid any more embarrassement he decided to reiterate his dare immediately.

"If I win you'll give me your land!" he said.

"Seriously? You'll never beat me Kageyama. You're not strong enough. And what would I win by the way?"

The young king seemed to hesitate. What could he possibly offer to Merida? He was always so confident but when he had to face her, he was like a shy kid. Obviously he could not give her his lands, it would be too risky. Instead he proposed an alliance to the readhead, which surprised her.

"An alliance? Are you asking me to marry you?"

Kageyama could not keep himself from blushing and stammering. He had given it some thoughts before. And he knew that Merida's mother had already organized various games with her daughter as the reward. He could not say it but he was kind of attracted to the redhead.

"Are you sick? I can't marry you Kageyama! Did you drink something weird?" she asked him.

Hinata appeared suddenly and helped his king. Merida asked the short boy if the foreign monarch was ill because he looked like it.

"Oh no don't worry Merida! Kageyama is just obsessed by gingers. Why do you think he always wants to fight you or follows me to yell at me? It's the only logical answer" explained the boy like it was the simplest thing in the world.

"HI-NA-TA!" shouted the King.

"Well I'm gonna leave you, gonna go to my subaquatic pony lesson you know."

And the red boy ran away leaving Kageyama in a shitty situation. Silence settled between the princess and the king for a moment. Tobio did not know how to get away with it and Merida looked puzzled.

"Well. Obsessed by gingers. That's something."

"DON'T YOU LISTEN TO HIM!"

"What's going on with you then?"

"I- I..."

The big Kageyama Tobio was no more than a red thing. What could he possibly answer to that? "Well if I travel all around the world fifty times a year it's only for your beautiful hair?" For fuck's sake he could not say that! And why was the Scottish girl so pale suddenly? Oh no...

"Tell me I didn't say that aloud?"

"I won't tell you. And I'm gonna wake up right now. This is a dream. TELL ME I'M DREAMING YOU DUMBASS!"

Well. Merida did not seem to feel the same way. What a crappy day! Moreover, Daichi would tell him off for sure. Guess he would have to marry a volleyball from his kingdom. Watching her friend sulking, Merida tried to comfort him.

"But I still like you as a friend, Kageyama. You don't need excuses to come and see me."

"Really?"

"Yeah and by the way, you'll find as much gingers as you wish here! But it's kind of far away from where you live. I think you should marry Hinata. There won't be any distance problem this way!"

Kageyama thought he was surrounded by crazies. But still he would think about Merida's proposal.


End file.
